Magenta's story
by o0obubblzo0o
Summary: This is about Magenta falling in love with two guys. Who will she choose? Read to find out... My first fanfic R&R plz!


Magenta's POV

Zach was dancing like a mad man. We had just defeated Royal Pain. Who could have guessed that Gwen was really Royal Pain? Anyway, I was staring at Warren. He was so cute! And he was wicked awesome too. Except he was dancing with Sarah Johnson. She was that freeze girl that turned those two boys to popsicles on the first day of school for zapping her ass.

"What you looking at?" Zach asked me. I was supposed to be his date for Homecoming; I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Oh, nothing." I replied.

At that moment a slow song came on. O great! Zach looked at my expectantly. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine," I said. I really didn't like dancing, especially to slow songs.

"Yay! I mean, k." Zach was really bad at hiding how excited he really was.

The lights went down and Zach start to glow lightly. Everyone was paired up into couples. I couldn't help but look over at Warren. He was holding Sarah around the waist and she had her hands around his neck. Zach put his arms around my waist. I rolled my eyes again and gave him the death look. He moved his hands up to the small of my back and raised his eyebrows. I sighed heavily letting my forearms rest on his shoulders. Just then a huge grin grew on his face. Zach was really annoying me today. What if he wanted a kiss goodnight?

Just then Zach slowly laid his cheek on the top of my head. The people around us had stopped looking and gotten used to the fact that Zach was glowing. We were swaying to the melody of the song. I was kinda getting used to dancing. It wasn't so bad. Just move your feet and sway to the beat. Zach wasn't half bad himself. If only on the more up-beat songs he would act a little bit more normal, he might actually pull off as a good dancer.

I looked up into Zach's eyes and he leaned forward for a kiss. He would probably have got me too if the fire alarm hadn't rang. Zach and I both looked over to our left and as a fire ball whizzed by my head. Talk about saved by the bell.

"Ahhh!" a scream escaped my mouth along with several others in the room.

"What's happening?" I asked looking over at Zach.

"I don't know. Come on!" Zach put his arm around my shoulders and we ducked down and started running out of the school.

As we ran we heard people saying things like "what happened?" and "are you ok?" Zach and I tried asking, but no one knew what had happened. Everyone was out side now. I looked around. I couldn't see Warren anywhere!

"Are you guys ok?"

"Ya, what happened?" it was Will and Layla.

"No clue-" I started but I was cut off by two screaming voices coming out of the gym. It was Sarah and Warren. They both had one ear being held by Principle powers. Immediately everyone in the crowd shut-up and looked at the three emerging from the gym. Ethan was standing beside us, I hadn't even noticed.

Principle powers walked towards us still holding the two yelling high schoolers. Everyone moved to the side making a path down the middle of the crowd.

"I know what happened," Ethan said looking at all of us.

"What?" we all asked in unison

"Well Warren and That freeze girl-"

"Sarah" Layla interrupted

"Ya, whatever. Well they were dancing and _Sarah_ started to freeze warren by accident and since his power is fire he automatically warmed up and burned her." Ethan said Sarah with extra emphasis to bug Layla. " So she froze him back and so on and so forth until it turned in to a fight."

Wow. They had a fight already! I thought they _just_ hooked up. I watched Warren and Sarah walk away with principle powers. _Maybe he was free now. _No, Magenta, don't get your hopes up! He would never go out with you. People who get their hopes up only get their hearts broken. That's what I grew up to think like anyway. I live with my mom; my dad left us and broke her heart. I still see him once and a while, but not often.

* * *

I was in the line entering the bus. Everyone was leaving the dance and Zach was standing beside me. He kept looking down at my face. It was really starting to bug me. Warren was still on my mind; I didn't need Zach on my mind at the same time, which would be weird. Zach looked down at my face again. I looked back at him and he smiled. Was he a freak or what?

"What are you looking at?"

"Oh, ah, its just that you look really pretty tonight," Zach said sort of mumbling at the end. He turned his head away. Was he blushing?

"Uh, thanks, I guess. You look really, uh, handsome tonight," I said trying to make him feel better. I didn't want this to get all mushy though.

Zach whipped his head around to look at me. A big grin crawling across his face. I turned my head and sighed heavily, rolling my eyes for the billionth time tonight. The line moved up and Zach and I were heading to our seats on the bus. But in stead, Layla and Will were sitting together, which forced Zach to sit beside me. I could see he didn't have a problem with this.

I looked over at Will and Layla. Their faces were inches apart and they were staring into each other's eyes. I looked around and noticed everyone else looking at them too. I looked up at Zach and saw that he had a faraway look in his eyes. I wonder what he was thinking about. Just then everyone started clapping. I looked back over at Will and Layla. Layla's cheeks were burning red and Will's were too slightly. Some people were "wooing" and other people were saying, "bow-chica-wow-wow". That's when I knew they had probably kissed. I started to giggle and Zach looked over at me.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I just… I don't know, someone said bow-chica-wow-wow I guess," I said sheepishly. What was I giggling about?

By now the noise had died down and Will and Layla's cheeks were going back to their normal color. Zach and I both faced the front of the bus. Everyone else was talking silently like normal. We were in the air so I looked out the window. I always liked to look out the window. The view was only sky but still. Zach turned to me.

"Hey, umm, can I walk you home?" We were almost to the ground and Zach and I lived on the same street.

"Why? Don't you think I could handle a super villain?" I asked making a joke out of it. It looked like I had hurt his feelings. Oh! I didn't want to do that. "But, yes. You can walk me home"

"All right," He said it like it was no big thing to him (which I knew it was). He was getting better at this.

The bus had landed now and Zach and I got up. Zach moved into the hall and put his arms in front of him.

"Ladies first,"

I just, once again, rolled my eyes at him. He had a big, stupid grin on his face. I moved out into the hall and started to walk in front of him. This was Zach and mine's stop only. We actually lived two streets over; this was just where the stop was. I jumped the last step on the bus and when I looked behind me to see where Zach was I saw he had jumped the last one too. The bus started to drive away and left Zach and I standing alone in the street. I almost wanted to follow it screaming, "wait don't leave me alone with this guy!" but strangely, I was also glad to see it finally go.

The walk home was only a ten-minute walk from the bus stop. Zach was walking right beside me. Like, right there. Our shoulders were touching. His hands were in his pockets, but I could tell he wanted to hold hands. I wanted to find out what happened to warren. Did he go to the detention room? No, they wouldn't do that. Royal pain and everyone who had helped her were in there. There wouldn't be enough room.

I looked up at Zach. He was already looking at me. I smiled.

"Soo…" I said

"Soo…" Zach said right back.

This was a really awkward silence. Zach took his right hand out of his pocket and grabbed mine. I looked up at him and was about to give him the evil glare, but he had his eyebrows raised and his bottom lip stuck out. He looked like a puppy. I smiled and looked away. I could almost feel my cheeks turning red.

My house was just ten feet away now. Zach stopped and jerked me to a halt. We were facing each other now. O god, this is what I was hoping wouldn't happen all night. Zach leaned forward and inclined his head towards mine. I shut my eyes tight hopping it would just be a quick peck on the cheek. Zach's right hand was still in my left and his fingers of his left hand were running through my hair. Zach's lips touched mine and I squirmed a little, but… it felt nice, being with Zach, but I didn't know I wanted to _kiss_ him. Zach ended the kiss with a "smooching" sound.

"Alright...ah, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school," Zach smiled

"Ya, night," Zach turned around. His house was just across the street.

I turned and walked up the sidewalk to my house. _Wow! _I just kissed Zach. And it wasn't half bad actually.

I walked into the door of my house. It was late and everyone was probably sleeping. Everyone being my Guinea pig Violet (I know, its sad) my mother Sandy and my brother Tristan.

Tristan was too young to go to sky-high. He was 13 so he would be going next year. He was a pain in the ass. Literally. He could kick you in the butt without actually touching you. It doesn't sound very interesting, but trust me. It gets very annoying. You could be all the way across the room and you'll get a kick in the butt, look behind you and hear him laughing in the next room.

I shut the door quietly, hoping not to wake anyone up. As I walked up to my room I heard a voice behind me.

"I saw you just now. You were kissing that dork from next door,"

**(A/N ok thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. This is my first ever fanfiction so R&R plz!! Tell me if you think I should write more)**


End file.
